1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding device for shipping and the storage of a plurality of elongated pipes.
2. Prior Art
In those known cases in the prior art, a plurality of elongated pipes have been accumulated in a bundle and then tightly secured together with a steel wire or the like. This binding method however brings about some disadvantages that since the elongated pipes within the bundle are likely to shift and are poorly fixed, the pipes are liable to crush, bending or damages during storage, handling or transportation, and moreover it is difficult to attain a stable, safe and quick handling of the elongated pipes. Furthermore, the elongated pipes which are in direct contact with the adjacent pipes are subjected to possible damages against the surface of the pipes. In addition to the above disadvantages, the provision of steel wires alone so as to bundle a plurality of elongated pipes is dangerous in view of a possible breakage of the steel wires during handling, transportation or storage, particularly in a stacked storage.